godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LucaPentangeli
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Samuele Mangano page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 20:24, January 30, 2013 Re: Thank you, and good to know a Sicilian is helping to make this an even better wiki. Your contributions are appreciated. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 16:01, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: I don't know. Maybe it's in the Sicilian. Regards, Sonny Black (Talk) 12:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds plausible so why not? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Mosca: That's interesting. I don't mind if you change it as it was only a presumption that Spara was his son. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Fredo In the novel Fredo's complete name is spelled as 'Frederico'. Sonny Black (Talk) 16:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Connie Both are fine with me! Sonny Black (Talk) 11:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. As I said, both are fine with me. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 16:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Zips There is no indication that these two are linked to Tommasino. They basically could have come from anywhere in Sicily. Paternostro is not described as a zip btw. Sonny Black (Talk) 18:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: You probably confused with the Bocchicchio clan. The novel states that they were from Southern Sicily, which is particulary the province of Syracusa. Sonny Black (Talk) 16:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) The province of Siracusa is generally considered to be part of southern Sicily. In fact, it is the most southern province in all of Sicily. It does indeed not have as much of a Mafia presence as in western Sicily, but there are mafia activities there, although not going as far back as to the time of Mussolini. For more info on Roth's death check out the notes at the Timeline page. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 15:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) There is no indication in the movie itself that it happened on the same day. It wouldn't have been very realistic either. Roth clearly states that he came home to vote in the Presidential election, which took place in November 1960. That's the only internal evidence in which year that scene takes place. So if all these events did occur on the same day, which would be rather unlikely, it would rather be 1960 than 1959. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 17:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) The only date we have for Fredo and Pentangeli is 1959 so let's just keep it at that. Btw, please use your signature at the end of every message. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 16:42, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: 100%. It's in The Godfather Returns. Sonny Black (Talk) 10:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) admin We have enough admins for the size and activity of this wiki, but I'll make you one for the time being because the other two admins are in-active. Also, you've made a lot of good contributions. Take care. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 13:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Luca Brasi According to the Family Corleone, Luca was already living in New York when he was still a child, so that could indicate that he was born there. Bear in mind that many second generation Italian-Americans could still speak Italian fluently. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 16:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks a lot Sonny. Another question. I think Nazorine Pitelli's real name is "Nazareno". Do you agree? Luca LucaPentangeli (talk) 19:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi I do very much like your new page Castellammare del Golfo, as one of the few major contributors thse days I want you to know your work is very much appreciated. Also as a bit of fun I'm suggesting members claim a territory for use in their signature (as if they were Don of that area). All the best, AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 15:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Don of Little Italy Re: Ca. means circa. The founder of this wiki was someone called The Godfather, who made 20 edits. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 15:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Don Cicco Im having trouble deciding what toi call the page actualyl whether it should be called Ciccio (as thats the only name hes given in the film). What do you think? Don of Little Italy 11:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: I think the conflict should still be Corleone-Ciccio (not Don Ciccio) but otehrwise I'm in agreement. Once again many thanks for all your work. Don of Little Italy AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 13:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks, but I've managed to unblock myself. Also I know Ciccio is a diminutive of Francesco but as the character is only referred and credited as that in the film thats what we'll be using for the time being. P.S. Where do you wwant to be Don of? Regards, Don of Little Italy AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 16:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Both Nitti and Ricca are mentioned in The Family Corleone. In the original novel only Capone is mentioned. Best regards, Sonny Black (Talk) 19:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Godfather Returns, as well as Coniglio. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:18, August 19, 2013 (UTC) GF3 screenplay The screenplay you added is actually a transcript that was made by someone while watching the movie and writing down the exact text lines. It's taken from here: http://www.thegodfathertrilogy.com/gf3/transcript/gf3transcript.html Also, the author doesn't give permission for it to be posted somewhere else. He specifically says so at the top of the page. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 11:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :There is, but you have to pay for it and it's scanned so you can't copy-paste the words. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Video game info Hi, Characters who only appear in the video game still count (please see other wikis such as Star Wars or Pirates of the Caribbean for more). If they directly clash with "canon" then a conflicting canon template can be put at the top of pages featuring them, or if they do not intrude then please place a source to the games next to their info. Please do not delete information as you did on the caporegimes and underbosses. Thank you, AmmandtheCorsair (talk) 20:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Aguello I believe it's from the Winegardner novels. But it wasn't me who added it. Sonny Black (Talk) 16:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC)